You Stay Out of This!
by Kristy Selean
Summary: Yugi has a crush, but when he turns to Yami for help, Yami starts liking her too and starts to unveil his past when he's near her. Who is she and what should they do? And who's after Yami? (Please forgive me for the bad summary...)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Kristy Selean: Hi hi! I'm back again!! Hehe... I'm sorry. I just keep coming up with new ideas. Okay, this is a strictly Yugioh fic. Also, if anyone has any good sites on Yugioh where they actually tell you the whole thing, I'd be really grateful, considering I've only seen the episodes up to Rebecca and these were all the english dubbed ones... The Prologue is going to be really really short, because I want to see who's interested. It may seem a little strange because the plot seems totally different from what I've posted, but trust me. I know what I'm doing, and yes, the summary is correct as is.  
  
You Stay Out of This! Prologue (Chapter One)  
  
The flame lit walls led the pair down through the corridor. The lights flickered against the wind while fighting to stay on their torches, causing dim lights to be dancing around the wall. The two continued their walk down the corridor. One was to meet their fate, while the other was to lead him to it. Suddenly they stopped and ran down the other way through a secret entrance. When the soon-to-be-victim escaped, he ran out to call for help. The young prince gathered his remaining troops for the final struggle to take down the fortress that held his beloved who had let him barely escape through the secret entrance of the corridor. She may only have been a servant girl, but to him, she was his life. Screams of pain while clashing of swords were heard in the air. The prince finally stabbed the queen who had dared to imprison him, right through her blood thirsty heart. Not only was this stab for vengence of his imprisonment, but vengence for the blood of the only loved one in his life that had been spilt by the queen's very hands...  
  
We shall remember this battle and this prince for this is the cause of one of the greatest games ever known... Duel Monsters.  
  
*to be continued...*  
  
Kristy Selean: I told you it would be short... not even two paragraphs, I know, but please tell me what you think of it so far, and then I'll continue. I'm only going to continue if I get at least 5 reviews. If not, I'm just going to drop the whole thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kristy Selean: Hi again!! Wow. I really did have some people who were interested after all. Okay, then. Here goes the longer version of the next one! ^-^ Yeah, I noticed it was really short, but I just wanted to give a brief intro. I'm going to Chapter 2 now, so Kristy Selean, over and out.  
  
You Stay Out of This! Chapter 2  
  
He stood there, all alone, clutching the letter desperately in his hands. Hoping to find good news, he didn't expect to hear the outcome of her death. His troops had finished off the remaining guards and soldiers left in the fortress, and he himself had killed the queen who had kept him imprisoned for the last few months. The war was finally over. His side had won, but he had lost the one he loved the most. He had lost his future dream.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Yami shot up straight out of bed only to have found out that he had woken up from his nightmare. He fished around in the darkness trying to find the alarm clock to find it was 5 in the morning. Yami sighed as he pulled back the bed covers and decided to get ready for another day of helping Grandpa out at the game shop.  
  
"Oh Ra. Why is this dream continuing to haunt me?"  
  
It had been a few years since he and Yugi were separated. Even after that battle and the whole thing had ended, Yugi still missed his friend and somehow managed to revive him, only now he was without the darkness that was locked away inside of him. He was still the King of Games, no doubt, but he had been acting more like a regular human everyday. In other words, he only used his mind crush whenever Rebecca was around to tick him off. They were still capable of talking to each other telepathically and able to merge when they desired. Luckily that option was still left to them, for Yugi would need it soon...  
  
*~*  
  
"Wow, Yami, since when were you the early riser?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
Yami grumbled whenever the perky Yugi teased him about waking up early. It wasn't because he wanted to. It just happened. Yugi seemed to notice that something was bothering him, but he decided not to ask until Yami decided to be open about it.  
  
"Well, I'm on my way to school. See ya!"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"I gotta go. I'm gonna be late!"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"No time to talk, Yami. I've gotta run!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi screeched to a stop and turned back to Yami. He started to pout while Tea, Joey, Tristen, and Bakura were yelling at him to hurry up before they were going to be late.  
  
"What is it, Yami?"  
  
"You forgot your lunch."  
  
"Oh... oops."  
  
Yugi blushed as he quickly grabbed his lunch and thanked Yami before rushing toward his friends who've already started to take the journey to school without him. Yami watched Yugi run after his friends shouting to them to wait for him. Yami sighed and shook his head. Even though he was in high school now, Yugi still seemed to act like a little kid. Then again, who was he to call him a kid when all he did was play games. Yami went back inside to wake up Grandpa.  
  
*~*  
  
"Whew!! Man! I thought I was going to be late!"  
  
"Congrats on your first day of almost being tardy to high school, Yugi."  
  
"Thanks, Joey... Congrats to you on making it on time for once."  
  
"Yeah, tha... Hey!"  
  
Yugi and his pals started laughing until the bell rang, announcing the beginning of class. The teacher rapped on his podium with his ruler until everyone payed attention to him.  
  
"Class, we're having a new student joining us today. Please greet Aishana (ah-ih-shah-na) from Hong Kong. Come on in."  
  
The door slid open and a peaceful girl walked into the classroom. Her ebony hair shimmered with light and her sapphire eyes danced in the sunbeams. She didn't look exactly Japanese, but she wasn't Chinese either. Her skin color was confusing as well. It wasn't necessarily tan, but neither was it pale. However, one thing was for certain: there were many male classmates ready to line up for her list of people to consider for the dance coming up in a week.  
  
"Whoah! Check her out!"  
  
Joey wasn't alone in his thoughts. As soon as the door opened and he caught site of her eyes, Yugi was unable to detatch his view from them. The glistening pools of sapphire beckoned him closer, and poor Yugi was helplessly tangled in them until his teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Now let's see. Aishana, you may take your pick on which seat that you would like."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Aishana looked around the room quickly before settling for a seat. Fortunately for Yugi, her seat was right in front of his. Unfortunately for Aishana, the guy she sat next to started hitting on her all period.  
  
"So, watcha doin' tonight?"  
  
"Homework."  
  
"Aww. Why not go out on a date?"  
  
"I will, with the math textbook for our math test, that is."  
  
Aishana kept him busy with rebuttals and continued to take notes from the teacher as he continued his rambling about of chemistry. Yugi tried to pay attention, but was sometimes dragged away to watch the biggest crush of his life take notes curiously on the subject he wasn't even sure he knew what it was called anymore. Joey looked on at his friend with a suspicious smirk on his face and an evil scheme that he seemed to be plotting at the moment.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Yami yawned as he took care of yet another customer. He knew as soon as the bell rings, there would be a ton of kids just lining up, ready to buy more duel monster cards and hoping to get his or Yugi's signature on their favorite card. Of course, this was Grandpa's idea of getting more attention for his shop and Yami agreed to it as long as he was taken care of and was allowed to play some of his customers. Grandpa agreed as long as he promised not drag them into the shadow world. Another small child came in to ask if they had a Dark Magician for sale.  
  
"It's a pretty rare card to find, and it is awfully expensive. Why do you want that card anyway?"  
  
"Because I want a deck just as strong as yours."  
  
"How flattering. Here, maybe I can help you build up your deck instead? Free of charge."  
  
"Really?! I'd love that!"  
  
Yami took the stack of cards that the elementary student had given him and began to put together a deck while he watched Yami with great curiosity. Yami only needed one more card to add when he found a Kuriboh in the stack of cards and put that in as well.  
  
"There. All finished."  
  
"Thank you, but why did you put a Kuriboh in it? It's a weak card."  
  
"It may be a weak card, but if you learn to use it correctly, it can be of great help. I've won quite a few duels with that card, so don't say that it's worthless just because of its power."  
  
"Ok. Thanks again."  
  
The happy child rushed out of the shop, almost forgetting to take the rest of his cards with him. Yami sighed and looked back at his watch.  
  
'Two more minutes and then the last class should be over. That'll mean Yugi will be here in about ten minutes. I guess I might as well clean up the place again.'  
  
Yami started to look for the broom and the sweeping pan when Grandpa came out from the back. He saw how lonely Yami was and how different he seemed compared to before when he was always a spectacular person to see when he was dueling. Now all that was left of him was a bored, tired, and retiring champion.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You don't have to do that. Why don't you go out to meet Yugi and his friends and walk with them here? It's better than being lonely, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess it's better than doing nothing."  
  
Yami put away his things and started walking out the door. Grandpa waved goodbye to him and hoped that the fresh air would do him some good in helping him think of something else than being bored to death.  
  
*~*  
  
"Aww, man! Why are they so late! Yami's going to start yelling at me again if I don't get there soon."  
  
Yugi took another quick glance at his watch before someone caught his eye. It was Aishana. She seemed to float across the ground as she headed in his direction. Yugi tried not to stare, but he was so captivated by her that he couldn't help it. Just as he started to look away from her, Yugi felt a momentum of force on his right side, causing him to bump into his unsuspecting angel.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Aishana! I didn't mean to..."  
  
"That's alright. I was just caught off guard, that's all."  
  
Aishana smiled at Yugi who in turn flushed at her kindness toward him. Aishana picked up her books she dropped while Yugi helped her carry it to the bus stop. Aishana smiled with gratitude while Yugi put in as much effort as he could to prevent himself from blushing too much.  
  
"Thank you for helping me."  
  
"It was the least I could do after that surprise attack."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, sure. See ya."  
  
Aishana got on her bus and waved goodbye to Yugi as he waved and watched her leave. Yugi was so wrapped up in his thoughts about her that he didn't notice someone snickering behind him.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Ahhh! I didn't do it!"  
  
"You pushed me into Aishana? Oh my gosh! Do you know how much that embarrassed me?"  
  
"What? I thought you two would make a cute couple. I just thought you needed a push. Besides, didn't you see how she smiled at you?"  
  
"That was just to be polite, Joey."  
  
Joey started to get into his crafty I-know-when-it-comes-to-women look as he seemed to be studying the picture carefully and scrutinizing its points.  
  
"I dunno Yug. The way she's always nice to you and how polite she is around you compared to anyone else, it's gotta mean something."  
  
Yugi shook his head and smiled while Tea and Tristan dragged him away on their little walk to Grandpa's gameshop. About halfway there, they found Yami walking the streets filled with boredom, and they greeted their lonely friend.  
  
"Hey, Yami, you wouldn't believe what happened to little Yugi today!"  
  
"He had another duel with Kaiba?"  
  
"No... it's something even better."  
  
"Yugi's in love. Yugi's in love."  
  
Tristan and Joey started chanting and taunting while Yugi just turned bright red with Yami laughing out loud. Yugi tried to hide behind his school bag while Tristan and Joey continued their little teasing game, Bakura chuckled, and Yami continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Aww, come on, guys. I feel sorry for Yugi."  
  
"Tea, that's only because you had a crush on him a year ago."  
  
Tea turned bright red and Yugi flushed yet again while the guys started asking Yami more questions about this unknown love affair and chanting a new phrase especially made for Tea.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Tea started to chase Yami all the way down the to gameshop with the others trailing behind her. Grandpa thought about opening the door but decided to get out of the way instead.The highschoolers flooded into the shop until Yami locked himself up in the backroom, and Tea released her anger out on Bakura who was guarding the door. After a bit of screaming, Yugi watched his angry friend and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Tea, friends don't kill each other, remember?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Bakura. Friendship should never be broken by a small quarrel such as this. No, friendship should be preserved by such little secrets that ties friends closer together..."  
  
"I think I liked it better when she was mad."  
  
Joey whispered to Yugi and the gang who agreed right away and locked themselves up with Yami in the backroom, leaving the unsuspecting Tea to continue her speech that was given to nobody but the wall. By the time the day was over, Yugi and Yami went home to play a game of Duel monsters which they haven't played in a little while.  
  
"So, Yugi, mind telling me a little more about this girl?"  
  
Yugi started to blush again right away while Yami smiled and watched him squirm in his seat. It was a perfect distraction for the game whenever Yami wanted to use it, and Yugi realized that as well.  
  
"Yami, I need your help. How do I get her to like me back?"  
  
Yami and Yugi put down their cards to announce the draw of their game while Yami thought about what sort of advice he should give to his love-stricken friend. The two counterparts put their decks away while Yami answered Yugi's question.  
  
"Well, charm her. Bring her to you and show her what you are made of as the Egyptians would do."  
  
"Yami, I'm always choking up whenever I see her, and I could never stop staring at her eyes. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, we could merge again, and I can help you say what you need to to charm her."  
  
"Maybe that'll work. I'll go tell Grandpa that we're merging tomorrow. Thanks again, Yami."  
  
"No trouble at all. Actually, this is going to be quite fun. I was a really romancer in my days, you know."  
  
Yugi smiled gratefully at Yami before running off to bed. Yami smiled at his little friend and went to retire to bed himself. Yugi stared at the ceiling thinking of what Yami had in store for him before he turned over and fell asleep, dreaming of his one and only Aishana.  
  
*to be continued...*  
  
Kristy Selean: So, how was that? I know, I know. The beginnings are usually boring, but I have a lot in store for this story so don't flame me yet! Yes, this is where the conflict begins as Yami finds Aishana as well... ^-^ This is gonna be fun!!!! Oh, and yes, I am under the influence of Korean dramas for the really really cute crush scenes!!! Another note, I do not have complete information on the past nor the future, so please forgive me if I'm not as accurate. Also, I haven't decided who's gonna get Aishana yet, so.... it's up to the fans to decide! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kristy Selean: Hi!! I've actually started to understand what this story needed.... a thicker plot!! Ok, you'll find out what's going on, but there might be another cliffhanger soon... read and review please!!! Another note, if you haven't noticed, this is their SENIOR year!!!!!  
  
You Stay Out of This! Chapter 3  
  
The lights were blaring as seven people stood in a formation that looked just like the imprint of an eye. The eye of Horus to be exact. A golden light shed its beams, raging in every corner of the chamber that the ritual was taking place in. Six priests were lining up and sending their magic to a specific item while the seventh character in the room stood in the midst of them all, giving his soul to a pyramid-shaped puzzle. During this time, the priest who was using his magic for the ring was intercepted by a cave bandit, whose soul became trapped within the item. The others continued to use their magic until the one in the center sighed with relief from his hope of being reincarnated in the future and meeting up with his loved one and disappeared within the puzzle.  
  
*~*  
  
Yami woke up, startled again by his dreams, this time of the millennium items. Yami Yugi went to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked awful. Never had he seen a more tired, anxious, and tortured face in his long lifetime. Yami groaned before trying to go back to sleep. However, the more he tossed and turned, the more restless he became.  
  
'Oh Ra. When can I actually sleep without these nightmares? Yugi told me that they had to erase some of my memories of my past in order to keep me from turning evil again, but what significance do these dreams hold that they must keep me up at night?'  
  
A feeble knock on the door interrupted Yami's thoughts. As Yami answered it, he found Yugi still in his bedclothes coming into his room. Yami was puzzled just as much as Yugi was worried about him.  
  
"I heard you in my dream, Yami."  
  
"But, Yugi, how?"  
  
"I guess the telepathy line didn't close down all the way. I end up sensing when you're troubled, and I saw the dream too."  
  
Yami stared at the floor. He didn't know what to say. Had he called upon Yugi while he was dreaming this or was this just because they were counterparts of each other? It was too complicating to make sense.  
  
"This was during the time I created the millennium items, but why is it so important now?"  
  
"The more important question is, why haven't I seen this part of your memory when I was erasing all the bad ones?"  
  
"Yugi, you mean you haven't seen this one before?"  
  
"I saw a part of it, but the rest was blocked off. I saw seven people casting their powers, and Yami Bakura being sucked into the millennium ring, but I never saw the contented look on your face when you entered the puzzle. Do you think you know why?"  
  
Yami shrugged. For once when it came to the millennium items and Duel monsters, he didn't have a clue as to what was going on or how to answer his own questions, let alone Yugi's. Yugi nodded in sympathy and left Yami to his thoughts. After hacking at his memory bank until he could figure out no more logical conclusions, Yami decided to go to sleep. After all, it was going to be a big day for Yugi, and he would need all the help he could get to win over the girl.  
  
*~*  
  
It was three hours after the dream, and Yami and Yugi were having a hard time getting up. Both of them were drowsy in the morning and had some difficulty merging at first. However, after Grandpa gave Yugi and Yami a sip of coffee, they had just enough energy to complete that task and get to school in 30 seconds. It wore off as soon as they got there, but it was, nonetheless, good enough.  
  
"I wonder where Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea are."  
  
The four friends of Yugi were hacking and coughing all the way up to the classroom. Yugi smiled at them, unaware of their predicament, and greeted them in his cheerful way. Tea was on the verge of exploding, Tristan was ready to scream, Joey was ready to shake Yugi, and Bakura was ready to faint.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you guys?"  
  
"Maybe if you SLOWED DOWN, we wouldn't have to breathe in all the dust you left behind for us."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, guys. Grandpa just gave me and Yami a sip of coffee, so we had to lose the energy."  
  
The gang dropped their bags and items that they had in their hands and stared at him in disbelief with sweatdrops running down their heads. The last time Grandpa had given Yugi coffee, it took Yami Yugi five hours of trying to catch him with duel monsters in the shadow realm.  
  
"Oh, did you two merge again?"  
  
"Yeah. Yami wanted to help me out with something."  
  
"Something? Watcha mean something, Yug?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi. What is your secret?"  
  
"Aww, come on Joey, Bakura... It's not funny..."  
  
"Well, there's always that way to get back at Yugi if he tries to pull something on us."  
  
Yugi's friends erupted with laughter until the bell announced the beginning of school. The teacher rapped on his podium as usual and droned on with his boring lecture. Yami was quite fascinated with what their teacher had to say, making Yugi ask more and more questions concerning history. It was especially during the math test that Yami was making it hard on Yugi.  
  
[Aww, come on, Yugi. That's easy.]  
  
[You're not helping...]  
  
[All you've got to do is...]  
  
[Hey! I'm trying to take this test. Don't make me cheat.]  
  
[Ok, ok. But you should still...]  
  
[Yami...]  
  
After what took forever compared to how fast he use to turn in his math tests, Yugi finally finished, no thanks to Yami Yugi who had been whining during the whole thing about how Yugi was handling it. Yugi was too nervous about his next class to think about the whole experience, chemistry...  
  
"Ohayo, class."  
  
"Actually, isn't it the afternoon now?"  
  
"Yes, Joey, it is. If only you would pay attention just as much to my lectures..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Yugi sighed and yanked Joey back into his seat that was next to his with a big sweatdrop on his head. The rest of the class rolled their eyes at Joey's usual remarks. However, Yugi noticed that Aishana had turned around to watch Yugi yank his best friend back into his seat and giggled at his expression. Yugi's eyes met with hers and he instantly tore his view to his desk, blushing the whole time while Aishana noticed his embarrassed expression and smiled to herself before turning her attention back to the lecture.  
  
[Is that her?]  
  
[Yes, Yami.]  
  
[Ah. Now I see why she caught your attention.]  
  
[Yami... Well, what do you think?]  
  
[I definitely approve. Good looks, smart, and a good heart as well. She does her best in this class and is quite a friendly character. I even think she was flirting with you just now.]  
  
[With me?]  
  
[Why else would she have giggled? She's too good for Joey.]  
  
Yugi smiled to himself at Yami's remark before continuing to take notes on the lecture. Yami basically went to sleep and told Yugi to wake him up when the lecture was over. Yugi smirked knowing that even Yami would fall asleep during the chemistry lecture that made no sense. Then again, the only people that were awake in that class were him and Aishana. He knew he was only awake out of a guilty conscience and he wanted to look good in front of Aishana, but why she would actually stay up for this, he didn't know. He wasn't even sure why she only came into their room for this one class and was not in the same class as him the rest of the day. (A little note, in Asian countries, the students stay in the same room and the teachers come to them, except for music, P.E., and cooking.) Soon, the teacher's lecture was over and they had a few minutes to spare before the next class. Everyone got out of their seats and started to talk once they woke up, and Yugi woke up Yami.  
  
[Okay, Yugi, now's your chance. Go up to her.]  
  
[Right now?]  
  
[Yes. I'll tell you what to say.]  
  
[Ok...]  
  
Yugi walked up to Aishana's desk as she finished writing the last of her notes and put them away. She didn't seem to notice him as she shooed all the other guys away with her excuses of having too much homework to go out on a date with them. After all the guys backed off from her, Yugi made it to her. Aishana smiled at him and he smiled back. Now it was time for Yami to play his part.  
  
[Okay, now tell her this. You are the most wonderful creature in all of Egypt.]  
  
"Aishana, you are the most wonderful creature in all of Egypt."  
  
Yugi suddenly realized his mistake. They were actually currently in Japan. Yugi just wanted to jump out of a window and kill himself or just bash his head against the telephone pole for a few hours. This was absolutely embarrassing. However, the strangest thing is, Aishana seemed slightly shocked and amazed. She was slightly blushing at his compliment but was listening more intently to something else.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Um... yes?"  
  
"How did you know I was half Egyptian?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
Yugi was left speechless. A mistake turned out in giving him a part of her identity. Strangely enough, Aishana was actually more open with him now that he "noticed" this trait about her. Yugi thought about how to answer her previous question, and didn't know what to say.  
  
"A lucky guess, I suppose?"  
  
Yugi laughed nervously while Aishana was sparked with interest and the guys behind her were making threats and cursing Yugi with anything they could come up with. Yugi sweatdropped when he saw them, but continued his conversation with Aishana while Yami absorbed in all the information and helped Yugi out once in a while. However, Yugi didn't realize he was being spied on by his friends.  
  
"Hey, Joey, when do think he'll ask her out?"  
  
"With Yugi? Who knows."  
  
"Wow, Tea. Is something troubling you?"  
  
"No, Bakura."  
  
Tea clenched her teeth, glared in Aishana's direction, and clenched her fists. Her friends could obviously tell that something was troubling her big time. Tristan gave a quick thought before laughing while the others stared at him like he just came back from the hospital.  
  
"Gee, Tristan. What is it?"  
  
"Bakura, can't you see? Our wittle Tea still hasn't gotten over wittle Yugi yet."  
  
"Aww, poor wittle Tea."  
  
"Ugh!! I should be over him by now, but it's just so hard to forget."  
  
The three guys sneaked away while Tea was having her little starry moment of the collection of times that she remembered of her and Yugi with a few daydreams in between while Yugi continued to talk to Aishana. The three decided to join up with them instead and asked Aishana if she wanted to come with them to the game shop.  
  
"Yugi's Grandfather's game shop? Okay. It sounds like fun."  
  
*~*  
  
"Just wait till you see all the duel monster cards, Aishana. You'll flip!"  
  
"Really, Joey? It sounds interesting, but... what are duel monsters?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?! You've never heard of duel monsters? Where did you come from, sheesh!"  
  
"Actually, Joey, Aishana studied in China until she came from an expedition in Egypt about a month ago and came here to go to school. Maybe that's why she didn't know."  
  
"But, Yug, you, me, and Yami are always on the news for winning at the Duelist Kingdom against Pegasus! You mean to tell me she hasn't known of that?"  
  
(Author's note: kinda surprising that even though it's their senior year, this thing is still popular, ain't it. ^-^)  
  
"Joey, it is also possible that she heard of it, but did not know how to play it."  
  
"Bakura's right, Joey. Some people in Japan still don't know how to play it, even though they collect the cards. Yami gets really frustrated when they challenge him but don't know how to play. Hey, that gives me an idea! Aishana, how about a free lesson on how to duel with duel monsters from me and Yami?"  
  
"Um... Is it hard?"  
  
"Don't worry. Yami will go easy on you. If not, I'll let you battle Joey. Besides, you can use my deck."  
  
"I guess it would be fun. Sure. Why not?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Grandpa, is the duel room still open?"  
  
"Yep. Everything's set up in there too. Why?"  
  
The rest of Yugi's friends stepped in the room along with a hesitant Aishana. The gang started splitting up and running off toward a different card section, leaving Aishana alone with Yugi and his Grandpa.  
  
"Ah, and who's your new friend?"  
  
"Grandpa, this is Aishana. She came from an expedition in Egypt about a month ago."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Did you want to teach her how to play duel monsters?"  
  
"Yeah. Aishana, go to the room and wait for me. I'll go bring Yami."  
  
Yugi went to another room that Yami would normally work in while Aishana went to the room that Yugi pointed out to her. It was a small room with a table set for a card game. About four people could fit in it, but if there were anymore people, it wouldn't be as roomy as they would like it. There was a space for each player to put their cards, a playing mat, and some sort of arena shaped structure in between the playing mats. Aishana decided to sit there and wait until her tutors would come to teach her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Okay, nobody's looking right? Ok. All clear."  
  
Yugi closed the door to the room and turned off the lights. Yugi and Yami reflected their psywaves against each other to separate themselves from each other, leaving two people behind. Yugi turned on the lights in the room and the two alter egos walked out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
"We hope you didn't wait too long."  
  
Aishana turned around to see Yugi and Yami walk into the room. She stared at them in shock as though she were seeing double, considering that Yugi was taller than his original form when he was younger. Yami and Yugi smiled at each other after seeing her expression knowing that there was going to be another explanation sooner or later.  
  
"We're not related. Now what was your name, Miss?"  
  
"My name is Aishana. I'm sorry. It's just that you looked really similar to each other. Almost identical."  
  
"Almost, Miss Aishana?"  
  
"Well, I can tell you apart by your eyes, and Yugi is a little bit shorter."  
  
"How charmed. You could already tell the difference."  
  
[Yeah, Yami. Just take her away from me.]  
  
[Oh, sorry, Yugi. I forgot I got separated from you.]  
  
"Well, let's start the game, shall we? Yugi can teach you while I get my deck."  
  
Yami went back to the room to find his deck, leaving the two alone in the room. Aishana took Yugi's deck out of the deckholder and handed it to him. Yugi smiled and took it from her and began his explanation. He took the first card, the Winged Dragon, and started explaining this to her.  
  
"Okay, Aishana. When there is a picture of a creature, that's called a monster card. If you have one on your field, which is these five spaces, you can use it to attack or defend. The number of stars indicate how powerful it is. The symbol in the corner is what type of monster it is. A monster card can be used by attacking, defending, or using effects. ATK tells how much damage you can do, DFD tells how much attack can be inflicted on it while in defense mode, and effects tell you the extra things you can do with that card. You can only attack when you are in attack mode, but if you're in defense mode, no damage goes to your life points. You get 2000 life points and the object of the game is to take out your opponent's life points before yours goes out. We'll play this round without magic and trap cards, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Besides, the monsters are confusing enough."  
  
Yugi laughed while Aishana looked through the cards when Yami came in with his customized deck with what he could afford from working for Grandpa. They made it up to 20 monster cards only and started dueling.  
  
"Let's see. Um, I'll put this face down in defense."  
  
"Good move, Aishana."  
  
"Hm... you're making me curious. Let me put this one down in defense."  
  
"Okay, then I'll put this one face down and flip this one over to have Summon Skull in attack mode and attack the face down card."  
  
Yami flipped over his Hitotsumi Giant and put it in the graveyard while the miniature arena in between them acted out the attack with holographic figures. It was the newest thing in technology instead of having to go to Kaiba land every time to see the monsters come alive.  
  
"They really don't have that many cute monsters, do they."  
  
"Um... not really. They kinda focus on power nowadays."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, there are some that are cute and others that look really cool, but there are those cards that can make you feel sick by looking at them."  
  
"What is your favorite card, Yugi?"  
  
"Mine is the Dark Magician. It should be in the deck somewhere."  
  
"How about you, Yami?"  
  
"I really have no particular card that is a favorite. Each card has its own power that helps the duelist with strategies that they could use in battle."  
  
"Well, it looks like I found a good card. I haven't decided which one is my favorite yet, but this should help. I'll put this card in defense mode."  
  
"Then that is the one I will attack with Curse of Dragon."  
  
"Yugi, what happens if the card I have has a higher defense then the attack points of the attacking card?"  
  
"Then the opponent loses life points."  
  
Aishana flipped over the Gaia the Fierce Knight card and Yami had to subtract a few life points. They continued dueling with Yugi helping Aishana in making decisions. Yami smiled at them, seeing Aishana and Yugi having to lean closely to examine the cards. Yugi didn't realize it because he was so absorbed in the game. Neither did Aishana because she was focusing on what to do.  
  
'They make such a cute couple.'  
  
[I heard that.]  
  
[So? Are you objecting?]  
  
[....]  
  
[I didn't think so.]  
  
Yami smirked at Yugi while Yugi just stuck his tongue out and then went back to Aishana who was staring at them completely puzzled at what was going on. She wasn't sure if it was concerning the game or if they were reading each other's thoughts or something. Then again, she had a duel to finish.  
  
"I flip Kuriboh in attack mode and put this card face down to end my turn."  
  
'Hm... what is she up to?'  
  
Yami looked at the situation. It was too risky for her to do that to her life points. Did she have a plan? Maybe she's just intimidating him and trying to scare him. They didn't have magic or trap cards. Then again, what if she put in a card of her own? Then what will he do? Yami stared at the predicament.  
  
'Well, she didn't even know what duel monsters were, so I might as well. I doubt she'll have a plan already.'  
  
"I attack Kuriboh with Dark Chimera."  
  
"My life points may go down and Kuriboh may be in the graveyard, but there's something you didn't count on, Yami. I still have a single life point, Summoned Skull, and two monsters in face down defense mode. Now I'll flip one of them. This card is called the Justice Lady card. It makes me switch my life points with my opponent's, and we both sacrifice our strongest card. Now, you have no cards on the field, and I attack with Feral Imp."  
  
"Wow. That was an interesting battle. I've never heard of such a card, though."  
  
"Grandpa just got it. He wanted me to be the first to have it, but I think I'll give it to you, Aishana."  
  
"But, Yugi, this card means too much for you! It's the first one of its kind in Japan, and your grandfather gave it to you. You should keep it. Besides, what am I going to do with a single card anyway?"  
  
"I want you to have it and remember this day that you had fun being with us. That's why I wanted to give it to you. Will you accept it?"  
  
Aishana felt guilty for taking the card, but she knew that it would make Yugi happy so she accepted it. Yugi then started teaching her about magic and trap cards and teaching her some basic strategies while Yami started working with the customers.  
  
"So to use them, you would put them here. Got it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
When the two looked at each other, they instantly blushed and turned away after realizing how close their faces were. Aishana buried her face in the cards and Yugi instinctively looked up at the top of the door. Just then, the door opened and their friends came bouncing in.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Hey, Aishana!"  
  
"So, watcha doin' here? All alone might I add?"  
  
"Just teaching her how to play duel monsters."  
  
"Which version? Dueling or pretending and making out later?"  
  
"Tristan... We were only dueling."  
  
"Sure, Yugi."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
The group laughed when Yugi's voice squeaked, but after the fun and games was over, it was time they did their homework and left for home. Everyone went into the bigger room and started to do their homework. The seating order was Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Aishana on a circular table. Yugi was watching to see what kinds of books that Aishana was going to take out. To his surprise, she took out just as many books as the others, and there was only one that was different.  
  
"Aishana, you're taking AP Calculus?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I got delayed on my math because of the trip, but I guess it'll be okay."  
  
"Are you kiddin' me? You must be like a super genius or something!"  
  
"Joey, that's because you failed Geometry before."  
  
"Shut up, Tristan! I'm not the only one!"  
  
At this remark, Tristan opened his mouth to fight back, but couldn't find any words to say. The others shook their heads at him while he racked through his brain for a good comeback.  
  
"Well... Tea did it too!"  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow at him while the others looked at him like he's either crazy enough to even mention Tea in this or he was desperate enough to try anything to get attention away from him. Luckily for them, Tea was in a giving up mood today because of Yugi's new situation.  
  
"I admit, I'm not good at math, but it doesn't matter. I'm gonna be a dancer and I doubt I'll need to know the Pythagorean theorem for that."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"So, Tristan's actually giving up?"  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth, Joey, or I'll tell Serenity about the time in the Duelist Kingdom where you..."  
  
Here, Joey muffled Tristan's mouth for fear that he would remind everybody about an incident at the little island where they dueled. It won't be revealed for the sake of Joey's reputation. Anyway, the others who were listening to their argument tilted their heads to the side in slight confusion and curiosity, but decided to return to their homework. They turned some music on to distract them from frustration in case there was going to be some hard things to do. They also had banged up Pokemon plushies in case they needed to take their anger out on something. Bakura saw Yugi glance over at Aishana a few times, obviously wanting to ask her something.  
  
"Yugi, if there is something you want to know, ask."  
  
"But, Bakura, what if... I can't get the answer?"  
  
"It never hurt to try."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Everyone except Aishana lifted their heads at the strange conversation. After a few random thoughts floating about their minds, they returned to their homework and continued while Yugi decisively closed his book and walked over to Aishana. Aishana noticed that he was stepping out of his chair and tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"Aishana, could I speak to you outside for a sec?"  
  
"Um... sure."  
  
Aishana put down her pencil and followed Yugi outside while the others stared at them part from the group. Bakura smiled, Tea frowned, Tristan had an evil glint in his eye, and Joey started clapping and cheering from behind.  
  
"Go, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped as Aishana tilted her head in confusion. (Quite naive, isn't she?) After they were outside where Grandpa's eyes had long left them alone, they found a place to sit and talk, unaware of Yami Yugi hiding out on the roof to watch them.  
  
"Um... Aishana?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Her response was small, quiet, and shy as if the wind wanted control over Yugi through this girl. Yugi fell into her eyes as the wind played with her hair. Her image beckoned him closer while the stray strands of her long ebony hair barely touched his face. Aishana stroked her hair back behind her ears while Yugi stared at her the whole time. Her movement, her image, her voice, everything about her was just yanking on Yugi who was helplessly bound to them. After a long moment of silence, Yugi sighed.  
  
"Never mind. It's not important."  
  
"Yugi, all of my friends' responses are important to me."  
  
*~*  
  
'Yugi, don't ask something big here. It's much too early. However, what really puzzles me is something about her that doesn't feel normal...'  
  
(hehe... puzzles... what a pun! ok... sorry... back to Yami now..) Yami continued to watch for what Yugi would do as the conversation continued.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, I guess there's no harm in asking. Um, Aishana, why is it that you're only in our chemistry class?"  
  
Aishana looked at him for a few seconds before laughing at Yugi's question. Yugi didn't cringe or turn away because he knew that this wasn't a laugh of ridicule, but a laugh of an expression such as, of course, I needed to explain that to you. Her laughing was like music to his ears just as her eyes were gems and her hair, silk.  
  
"It's just because they haven't transferred me into a class yet. Because I have AP Calculus and Chemistry, they're trying to fit my schedule in the right class. They are going to announce it tomorrow, I think. I'll either be in your class or the class with my fellow AP Calculus friends."  
  
"I hope you'll be in our class. I want a chance to get to know you better."  
  
Yugi flushed slightly at his own remark while Aishana smiled at him.  
  
*~*  
  
'So do I, Yugi. So do I.'  
  
*to be continued...*  
  
Kristy Selean: Whoo!! Done with another chapter! Okie dokies... now I know everybody hates this part, but please, I would really appreciate reviews!!! I mean, it was on Thanksgiving that I typed this, vacuumed the entire house, had to cook and everything else in between such as homework and projects and an irritating sister, so please let me have a review for all my hard work!! Pretty please??? In case you were wondering, I'm 15, so yeah... It's a lot of work when there's going to be 5 FAMILIES OVER IN ONE HOUSE!!! Oh, about that coffee scene... my mom reminded me of the time I had coffee and I couldn't sleep for two days... That's about it. ^-^ Yes, the plot is coming, so don't you worry! Also, please give me ideas for PAIRINGS!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kristy Selean: Hello, hello. Yes, the silliness begins in this chapter. It might make no sense, but it's okay. If you don't like romance scenes or just scenes that don't really add onto the plot, skip this chapter, because that's what it's all about.  
  
You Stay Out of This! Chapter 4  
  
A key, scale, ring, necklace, rod, eye, and puzzle lit up as the pharoah entered his resting place. The priests nodded at each other and continued to cast their spells, this time to encase themselves within these items. A healer entered the key, a corrupted judge entered the scale, a high priest entered the rod, a goddess entered the necklace, an advisor to the pharoah entered the eye, and the last of them, a dream interpreter, was cast aside only to have a tomb robber enter the ring. Each of them closed their eyes to enter their place of contentment while only the robber was screeching to escape his fate.  
  
*~*  
  
Yami woke up a bit more peacefully this time. His heart seemed contented for no reason at all and he was smiling as he woke up. This dream, although mysterious, seemed comforting and peaceful except for Bakura's entrance to the ring. That was too much for comfort, but he wondered what happened to the dream interpreter. Yami checked the clock to see that he woke up right on schedule and got out of his bed to get ready for the day.  
  
*~*  
  
"Good morning, Yami. You seem to be feeling well today."  
  
"I'm feeling quite well, Sugoroku. Slightly confused but still comforted."  
  
"A strange concept, but nevertheless it does not seem to cause any harm. Are you and Yugi going to merge today again?"  
  
"No, we have finished with that business already."  
  
Sugoroku turned around and looked to make sure no one else was listening. He beckoned Yami closer to whisper with him. Yami being taller had to stoop to a certain extent to meet down with Yugi's Grandfather, but he already knew what he was going to ask before he heard the first word.  
  
"Did the business have anything to do with a certain young lady who stopped by yesterday?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"Grandpa! Yami! I'm going to school!! I'll see you later!"  
  
Yami looked up at the clock. It wasn't normal for the cheery Yugi to be running about from being later than usual. The punctual Yugi had been leaving the house later nowadays. Yami smirked when he thought of his explanation to the situation.  
  
'He's dressing up a little more carefully and taking care of his appearance more. I wonder why...'  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
  
"Hey, Joey. Hi, Tea. Hey, Bakura, Tristan."  
  
"You're takin' forever nowadays to get out of the house, man. What's up?"  
  
"N-nothing! Nothing at all."  
  
"Yugi, it wouldn't happen to have something to do with Aishana-chan, would it?"  
  
"N-no! No, Bakura. Of course not!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped in panic as the others raised an eyebrow and face-vaulted on the sidewalk. They rushed to school after this little incident, hoping that it didn't cost them too much time. Just as they sat in their seats, the bell rang, announcing that they had just made it. Yugi sighed. Again, it became time for history.  
  
'Thank goodness Yami isn't here, or I'd be sick of asking all those questions. Egypt is interesting, but history itself can be really boring, especially from this sensei.'  
  
Teyashi-sensei started to write the day's assignments up on the board. For everything he wrote, the students cringed from the chalk screeching against the chalkboard. After finishing this, he spread out his books in silence with a frown singed onto his face. After a few minutes, he started to realize where he was and looked up at the worried and hopeful faces of his students.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
As he finished his statement, half of the students relaxed from their expressions, but there were still the hopeful students and a few worried ones who seemed to be waiting for him to mention something. Teyashi-sensei smiled after realizing what he seemed to have forgotten to mention.  
  
"Aishana..."  
  
As soon as he mentioned her name, all the guys including Yugi turned around from their small conversations with their buddies and focused on him completely. Teyashi-sensei smiled yet again at his class.  
  
"If only you would listen for my lectures that closely. Well, in case you were curious about whether or not she will be staying in this class..."  
  
Teyashi-sensei opened the door to reveal an empty hallway. The guys slumped into their chairs in disappointment while some of the girls sighed in relief. Teyashi-sensei raised an eyebrow and looked down into the hallway again just to make sure that his eyes weren't fooling him. As he leaned out, the other students didn't notice Aishana who had sneeked over to her seat. Only Yugi seemed to notice that she had sat down. The others were too busy being disappointed or were looking down the hallway with Teyashi-sensei. Yugi and Aishana exchanged a smile and it soon broke out into laughter in between the two of them. The rest of the class started to turn around and realize that Aishana was present. The girls started gossiping about how it was possible she did that, and the guys were taking note of this moment and glaring in Yugi's direction.  
  
"Ohayougozaimasu, Teyashi-sensei."  
  
Teyashi-sensei whirled around to find Aishana grinning in her seat. He stared at her completely confused at how she could have gotten in there without him noticing, but decided to shake it off and continued with the lecture for that day. Yugi and Aishana smiled at each other again and went back to work. As soon as Aishana turned around to go back to her work, Yugi sighed happily. Joey shook his head and grinned with an evil scheme. Time flew by until it was time for chemistry.  
  
"Alright, class. Now, pick your lab partners. Remember, groups of two."  
  
Tea and Bakura paired up while Tristan started to look for a lab partner. Joey headed toward the table, assuming that Yugi was behind him before he noticed that he was asking Aishana to be his lab partner. The two started heading for a table while Joey grabbed Tristan and headed toward the table next to theirs.  
  
"Let's see. We need a drop of Strontium(II)nitrate and a drop of Sodium bicarbonate."  
  
"Okay. Don't forget to record the data."  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I've got it covered."  
  
Tristan and Joey saw how Yugi and Aishana were getting along and decided to have a last minute fixing in their plans. The two of them held an evil gleam in their eyes as the unsuspecting Yugi and Aishana continued their experiment.  
  
"Don't you think of keeping that up for long, Joey and Tristan!"  
  
The two startled boys immediately got back to work while the rest of the class stared at them before going back to their own work. After the lab, chemistry was finished and the end of class was soon announced. Everyone started heading home, including the six main characters of the story. Yugi and Aishana were having a conversation while the evil gleam in Tristan and Joey's eyes was still there as they approached the two.  
  
"Aishana, did Yugi tell you about a sleepover party tonight?"  
  
"A sleepover?"  
  
"It will be Yugi, Yami, us two, Bakura, Tea, my sister Serenity, and Mai. Well, technically, Yami just wants to watch most of the time and he might play a few games if he feels like it. Do you wanna join us?"  
  
"But, Aishana, don't you have to ask your parents first?"  
  
Aishana lowered her eyes and drooped her head while Yugi looked at her sympathetically and turned to the others who were waiting for either an explanation or an answer. Yugi sighed and got Aishana's permission before answering them.  
  
"Aishana doesn't have any parents. She lives on her own."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Joey and Tristan were taken back by the answer that Yugi had given them. They never expected such a great girl to be an orphan. Tristan and Joey eyed each other, regretful of their last comment, before they tried to ask her if she was coming anyway.  
  
"I guess it would be fun. Besides, it would be nice to get my mind away from a lonely house full of work for a change."  
  
"Great! You can come over any time you like. Actually, you don't know the way to Yugi's house, do you?"  
  
"Wait, Tristan, then we can have one of us follow her there."  
  
"Yugi will have to go home to get things ready and the rest of us are going to get our stuff too. I doubt that we could do that unless one of us live nearby."  
  
"Aishana, where do you live?"  
  
"I live about a block away from Yugi's house so I can walk."  
  
"You know where he lives?"  
  
"I guess you could say that we talked it out."  
  
"You mean to tell me that Yugi already told you about it?!"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Joey and Tristan gave each other a boy-do-I-feel-stupid look with sweatdrops running down their faces. After the decision was made, Aishana and Yugi caught up with their bus while Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Tea "suddenly" decided to walk home that day.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hm... I'm going to need clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, all the hygiene things, I already finished my homework so there's no worry. Maybe I should bring a book just in case. I guess I'll bring a flashlight too."  
  
Aishana started packing her things. It was a small bag with just the vital necessities and a book and a flashlight. Aishana ran downstairs to turn on the answering machine before coming back upstairs to put everything away. She checked her belongings one more time before deciding that she forgot something.  
  
"Now what do I need?"  
  
Aishana scanned her room again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed like it was needed for an overnight sleepover. Then again, something sparkled in the light and caught her eye. It looked like golden ball of some sort. However, regardless of its pure gold color, it seemed to be clear as well. Another strange thing about it was there was an eye of horus on it. Aishana grinned as she picked it up and packed it away.  
  
"Can't forget about you, can I? Yugi Motou is in for a big surprise."  
  
*~*  
  
It seemed like a lonely evening. Yugi had just finished his homework and his preparation of the room for the sleepover party. His house wasn't gigantic, but it was roomy and had a lot of space. In the living room, the carpeted floor was only covered by a tv in the corner and the couch that was aligned on the opposite side of the room, leaving plenty of room for some people to sleep on the floor. Yugi smiled at his handiwork just before the doorbell rang.  
  
"Come in! The door's open!"  
  
"Sheesh, Yug. Did you want to get robbed or something?"  
  
Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Tea entered the open front door while Yugi finished putting away the last of the things that were on the floor. Just then, Yami chose to come downstairs.  
  
"Yugi, remember what Sugoroku said about leaving the door open?"  
  
"What? It's not like you didn't do it a few times."  
  
"That's because I didn't know what I was suppose to do!"  
  
"Well, would you lock the door when you know your friends are coming over?"  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head while Yugi still waited for a reply. They weren't fighting as in they were ready to tear each other apart, but it was more like a battle of mockery. Yugi waited with a smile for Yami's answer, which was seemingly covered in silence. Yami smiled as he raised his hands in defeat.  
  
"Is Aishana here yet?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen. Grandpa asked her for help on something. Where's Ryou?"  
  
(In case you guys didn't know, Ryou is the good Bakura and Bakura is Yami Bakura or the evil spirit Bakura that lives inside the ring.)  
  
"Oh. He and Bakura will be coming in a few minutes. They got in trouble with old man Tallye again."  
  
"What happened this time?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just that Bakura got pretty pissed off at Ryou's teasing and kicked the old guy's cat, which went screaming across the lawn until it knocked over a few garden decorations, I might add."  
  
"Ouch. That's gotta hurt Ryou's allowance."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the gang ran over to answer the door. Ryou was found with a frown on his face as he held on to Bakura by the ears. Ryou dragged him inside along with their luggage as everyone stared at them in wide-eyed shock.  
  
"He threatened to kick the cat again."  
  
While Aishana was still working in the kitchen with Sugoroku, the others decided to finish their homework, considering that Aishana was done with hers and none of them had started theirs. After they were finished, Yugi decided to "assign" rooms for everyone since Aishana was done.  
  
"Okay, let's see. We're going to have Tea and Serenity in Grandpa's room, Aishana and Mai in my room, Yami's going to stay in his room, and the rest of us can sleep down here."  
  
"Why is Yami the only one not sharing, I wonder?"  
  
"Eh... The king of games is being his usual self."  
  
"I heard that, Tomb raider."  
  
"Listen all you want, Pharoah."  
  
"Aww, come on, you two. You don't want to spoil a good party, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, why dont you guys geddit ova with duel monsters er somethin'?"  
  
"That's a good idea, Joey. I challenge you to a shadow game, Tomb Raider."  
  
"I accept, FORMER Pharoah."  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura started a shadow game with a contest of glaring, only there would be energy beaming out of their eyes which were used to fight with. Both of their wills were pretty strong, no doubt, so it stayed at a tie until...  
  
"All right, that's enough. If you two are going to keep fighting, take it outside!"  
  
Yami and Bakura stopped their bickering and muttered all the way to the doorstep while Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Aishana, Mai, and the rest of the gang stared at Ryou. It wasn't like him to yell back at his own yami after all, let alone the pharoah of ancient Egypt who was known for being the king of games. Ryou started to turn red when he realized all the attention he was getting, then shrugged.  
  
"Hey, you get used to it when they're always threatening to tear down your house."  
  
Everyone nodded and waited for the two to finish their shadow game. They didn't feel like reminding themselves that they could get killed if they tried stopping them on their own, or even worse: be thrown into the shadow realm for life. It wasn't even a minute by the time the two came stomping back into the room. Bakura was still alive, and Yami still had his puzzle, which made it even more confusing as to who won.  
  
"So, uh, eh, who won?"  
  
"We decided that we're going to settle our game with whatever game you mortals have to offer."  
  
"Well, Yug?"  
  
"Um... I was planning on video games. Does that satisfy anyone? If not, we could just have a duel monsters tournament here."  
  
"Ok, duel monsters it is. What's the prize?"  
  
Everyone sat still in silence. Yami just smirked. After all, it was his specialty as the king of games to win, well, games. And duel monsters was his ultimate specialty. After silence for a few minutes, the outcome was that if Yami or Bakura won, they could have the bragging rights, and if any of the others won, they could have the cake that Aishana and Yugi decided to make in the kitchen during the tournament.  
  
"Cake and bragging rights of beating the king of games? This I gotta win!"  
  
"Good luck, Joey."  
  
"Yeah, you're gonna need all the help you can get."  
  
"Hey, shut-up, Tristan! At least I know how to play!"  
  
"Who said I didn't know how to play?"  
  
"We'll see if you really learned."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Everyone except the two had a big sweatdrop on their face. Tristan and Joey, oblivious to everything else around them, continued sparing in their glaring contest until Yami cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear over their continuous bickering. So it was settled. Everyone paired off and started to play: Joey vs. Tristan, Tea vs. Ryou, Mai vs. Yami, and Bakura vs. Grandpa. After what happened to be about an hour of dueling, the tournament was over, and the victor was...  
  
"I won!"  
  
"I can't believe he actually won. Yami, I thought you would win."  
  
"One problem, Joey. You see, Tristan hasn't dueled long enough to come up with strategies on his own. So, technically, he had no strategy, which makes it impossible for skilled duelists to beat amateurs."  
  
"Sure, Pharaoh. Just make up some excuses. Some king of games!"  
  
"Need I remind you, Bakura, that I at least made it to the finals? Besides, it's better than losing to an aged grandfather! No offense, Sugoroku."  
  
"No offense taken. Besides, seeing that you and Bakura are way older than me, counting the Egyptian years..."  
  
"Sugoroku!!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Yep. That's it. Then just stir it up until there are very few bumps."  
  
"The batter's really thick, Aishana."  
  
"Maybe you put in too much sugar, Yugi."  
  
"Aww."  
  
Much to Yugi's despair, Aishana was right about the too much sugar thing. Yugi found that it was very hard to stir the batter that was sticking to everything it touched. Yugi groaned and struggled with the sticky substance while Aishana just giggled. Just as he was giving up hope, a gentle hand poured some water into the concoction and took Yugi's hand as well. Yugi blushed when he realized that Aishana was holding his hand and stirring the batter with him. He noticed that his hand was sweating from his nervousness (if that's a word) and swallowed, trying to make the lump in his throat go away, not that he enjoyed the feeling of being close to her.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Huh? Um... yeah, sure."  
  
Aishana went back to her mixture while Yugi continued the motion that Aishana had set for him. His hands were still sweaty from the previous actions, but he wasn't doing such a bad job. When he thought it was ready, Aishana poured their batter into separate pans and started baking them in the oven. After setting the timer, they started washing all the utinsels they used.  
  
"Here, let me get that."  
  
"It's okay, I got it."  
  
The two piled the bowls and things that were used into the sink. Two hands reached out for the same faucet handle to turn on the water when they touched. Yugi and Aishana jerked back, both surprised and embarrassed from the moment.  
  
"Are you two done with the cake yet?"  
  
Aishana gasped while Yugi yelped and tripped over a bowl that was on the floor, both from their surprise. Bakura raised an eyebrow at them while Yami just sighed and shook his head before waving it off, dismissing it as though it were a common case.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi?"  
  
"I'll be fine as soon as the birdies go away."  
  
*~*  
  
Delicious aroma entered the living room from the kitchen. The cake was taken out of the oven, and its scent had already filled the living room, along with the sound of rumbling tummies. The cast eagerly rushed to the kitchen to find three cakes on the table.  
  
"All right! I wonder which one's mine."  
  
The rest of the cast immediately became disappointed. Not only was the aroma alluring, but now they had to deal with Tristan's bragging rights. Joey's eyes immediately watered with disappointement while Yami and Bakura kept up their glaring contest in the background. Yugi and Aishana were washing the dishes, side by side, which is exactly why the girls were watching them with contentment.  
  
"Come on in! Tristan, you get to chose which cake you want."  
  
There were three bundles of joy on a table. Tristan had to choose which cake he wanted without looking. After he gave it some hard thought (yeah right!) Tristan ended up choosing Yugi's batch. Yugi looked up expectantly as Tristan took a bite, but Tristan didn't respond.  
  
"What's wrong, Tristan?"  
  
"I think he's teeth are glued together with all that sugar, Yugi."  
  
"Great! Now he'll learn to shut up!"  
  
"Aww, Joey!"  
  
Tristan headed over to get some water in hopes of loosening the sticky cake from his teeth while Yugi slunked down into a chair. He was pretty disappointed after all the hard work he had put in to it.  
  
'Besides, I thought I could impress Aishana...'  
  
"Ah, young Yugi. You didn't have to put in that much sugar in it to prove how sweet you are. It's where your heart was when you made that cake that counts."  
  
"Thanks, Yami."  
  
"Great. Now I can't tell who the hikari is, the pharoah or the game freak."  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Ryou snapped at his yami who immediately shut his mouth. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to leave it alone. Ryou was a really nice person, but when he's on his bad side... you just don't want to know.  
  
"Well, why don't we lighten up the mood? Let's go to the living room and play truth or dare!"  
  
A few of the members shifted nervous glances at each other while Sugoroku retired to his room for "confidential" reasons and also from "old age." Yami didn't like the sound of the game and decided to retire as well. The rest of the cast were stuck having to play the game. Yugi brought an empty water bottle from the kitchen and then havoc began.  
  
"Oh, Ra, why did I even bother to play this game?"  
  
The bottle was pointing at Bakura while Ryou smiled from the other end.  
  
"Hm... Bakura, I dare you to... go up stairs and hug Yami."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Oh, there will be a penalty of course. Hurry up Bakura. Would you rather do this or keep hearing from the pharaoh that you couldn't take your own hikari's dare?"  
  
Bakura grumbled as he went upstairs with Tea following them with a video camera. Bakura whined all the way, but decided to get it over with. Just as he opened the door (Yami: What the!) Bakura hugged Yami really fast before running back out. Yami just stood there and shook his head.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Bakura grumbled all the way down the stairs while Tea giggled full of laughter. Tea backed it up and let everyone watch what happened. It wasn't long before the whole group was on the floor, laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's get this over with."  
  
Bakura spinned the bottle until it pointed to him and Yugi. Yugi gulped nervously as Bakura grinned evilly, thinking of an evil scheme to do to Yugi.  
  
"I dare you to grovel at my feet."  
  
"Wha??"  
  
Yugi looked around in disbelief while the others gave him compasionate looks. Yugi sighed and shook his head before performing the task that was at hand. Yugi got down on his knees, bowed once and then retreated. Bakura was the single soul who was laughing.  
  
"Don't you all know humor when it comes?"  
  
The others ignored Bakura while Yugi spinned the bottle. It landed on Joey and Ryou. Ryou became happy that he could do two of these already.  
  
"I'm picking truth!"  
  
"All right, Joey. Hm... Is it true that you didn't use all of the money from the duel at Pegasus' corp to take care of Serenity's surgery?"  
  
Every eye turned to Joey. He was looking around nervously for an answer and then sighed.  
  
"Well... no. I bought another shirt before I used the rest of the money for her surgery..."  
  
"Oh..kay..."  
  
Joey grabbed the bottle and spinned it. It then landed on Mai and Serenity. Mai grinned at Tristan as soon as she noticed the outcome.  
  
"Well, Serenity?"  
  
"I guess I'll pick dare."  
  
"Hm... I dare you to slap Tristan on the head."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"She heard me."  
  
Serenity nodded before heading over to Tristan and whacking him on the head before sitting down. Tristan clutched in pain, but it wasn't his head he grabbed.  
  
"Oh my broken heart..."  
  
"Eh, shut up with the hysterics already."  
  
Joey elbowed Tristan before they went on with it. Serenity spinned the bottle and next it landed on...  
  
"All right! Thanks sis!"  
  
"Hold it! We should change the rules. From this point on, we'll all take turns doing truth or dare, but whoever the bottle points to, those two have to do the dare or truth, alright?"  
  
"Hey, thanks, Tea. Now I get to bug Yugi and Aishana."  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Well, truth or dare, you two?"  
  
"Truth." "Dare."  
  
The simultaneous answer caused the two to stare at each other. Aishana whispered to Yugi that Joey couldn't come up with good dares anyway so it was better to do that. Yugi agreed, leaving Joey to think up a dare for the two of them.  
  
"Hm.... I, uh, dare you to, uh, not eat until the game is done!"  
  
"Joey, couldn't you have at least come up with something half decent?"  
  
"Oh well... Too late."  
  
Everyone sighed at Joey's stupidity and went on with the game. It was Bakura's turn again. He seized the bottle and spinned it until it pointed at Yugi and Tristan.  
  
"Ahha! One annoying brat plus a short vessel of the pharoah."  
  
Everyone groaned. It was going to be another one of those dares...  
  
"I dare you to..."  
  
"But we didn't get to pick..."  
  
"Silence you fool! I dare you to... kiss the one you like, and don't tell me you can't because I know they're here in this room!"  
  
Yugi and Tristan blushed and stared at their lap. They seemed to find a suden interest in their knees while everyone else waited for their answer. Bakura sat until five minutes later, he started to lose his patience.  
  
"If you tomatoes are done cooking your faces, I'll have everyone close their eyes while you do it. Fair enough?"  
  
Yugi and Tristan agreed, very hesitantly while the others closed their eyes. Bakura smirked as he took Tea's camera and set it on next to him.  
  
'This is going to be a very good blackmail one day.'  
  
Tristan crawled over to Serenity and planted a kiss on her cheek. Serenity instantly turned crimson red while Joey responded equally with anger from his overprotective awareness for his sister. Before Joey could act, Serenity already slapped Tristan who slumped back in to his seat, dejectedly. Now it was Yugi's turn, and he went rigid from fear. Before Yugi could clear that lump in his throat, Aishana took his hand.  
  
"Yugi, don't worry. Everyone here respects you enough to refrain from slapping you. I promise. Don't be afraid of rejection. Just do what your heart tells you to."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Yugi became nervous all over again. As Aishana turned back, Yugi slipped away her hand, kneeled, and kissed it. Everyone smiled at Yugi and his blushing beauty while Bakura shook his head.  
  
"You only kissed her hand."  
  
"But you never said where, Bakura."  
  
"Dang it! It's all the pharoah's fault."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Yami was smiling from the top of the staircase. Everyone turned to pounce on him in order to bring him into the game, but he ran back and locked the door to his room.  
  
"This sucks... Oh well. Let's keep on playing then."  
  
Yugi spinned the bottle and it landed on Tea and Mai. The two smiled, thinking that Yugi will let them off easily... Boy, were they wrong.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you two to... not talk for the rest of the game."  
  
"What?! But what if we have our turn?"  
  
"You still can't talk, unless someone is making you do truth."  
  
"Aww... Yugi."  
  
"Finally, no more friendship speeches and shopping items."  
  
"We heard that!!!"  
  
Joey backed into a corner...  
  
*~*  
  
Finally, the truth or dare game was over and everyone started to go to bed. It was around midnight when they finished the game and now it was 1 in the morning. Yugi got out of his sleeping back and wandered to the kitchen. He noticed that he was pretty hungry, even though it wasn't very long since the game. Then again, they did have dinner in the middle of the game so he and Aishana had to starve through it all. Just as Yugi took out one of the cakes, he heard footsteps through the doorway. Aishana was there too.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Aishana nodded. The two grabbed two forks and settled down on the floor to eat for no particular reason. Suddenly, Yugi had an idea.  
  
"Hold on a sec, Aishana. Let's play a game."  
  
"Aww, Yugi, do we have to?"  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Well, fine. What kind of game?"  
  
"Here's how it works. We'll do rock, paper, scissors, and whoever wins gets to take a bite."  
  
"Must we?"  
  
"Aww, come on. Please?"  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
The first time they did it, Yugi had won. He took a bite from the cake before they did it again. This time Aishana won. For the next five turns, though, Yugi kept winning.  
  
"I wonder why I came down here if I'm barely going to eat anything?"  
  
"Oh, Aishana. Here. Eat."  
  
Yugi held up his fork with a new scoop of cake on it and offered it to Aishana. She only shook her head, letting her untied hair dance freely around her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't earn it."  
  
"It's out of my compassion. Come on, Aishana."  
  
"Oh, all right, but only because you insist."  
  
While the two were having their cake fiasco with a competitive game of survival, little did they know that Yami was watching them in the shadows. He smiled at how adorable they were until...  
  
"Oh, Aishana, you have a crumb there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here, I'll get it."  
  
Yugi's contact with her face made them both freeze a bit. They were acting pretty nervous from that moment. Yami, on the other hand, didn't seem comfortable either.  
  
'Why am I acting this way? I should be happy for him, shouldn't I? Unless... No, I can't like her. Aishana needs to go with Yugi. Besides, look at how happy they are together. I'd better go.'  
  
But Yami couldn't move. He kept watching them from the shadows. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was jealousy. Something bit the arrogant pharoah, causing him to linger in the darkness to watch them. Yugi and Aishana put the pan and the forks in the sink before retiring to their rooms.  
  
"Well, goodnight."  
  
"Aishana..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He watched her sapphire eyes glisten as she waited for his answer. Yugi was desperate to say anything that would keep her in his company just a while longer. Yugi didn't know what to do, but decided to follow whatever his heart told him to do. Yugi kneeled in front of the stunned Aishana who watched him get into such a strange position.  
  
"Aishana, will you go out with me?"  
  
*~*  
  
'Nice going, Yugi.'  
  
Yami smiled at his love struck friend who had finally said something about how he likes her, but frowned knowing that he had probably asked too soon.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Yami wasn't alone in watching Aishana and Yugi. Tea and Joey just happened to be hiding in the opposite corner where Yami was.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"He's kneeling in front of her? Whoah! Talk about determination."  
  
"Sheesh! If he's kneeling in front of her for a date, what's he gonna do for a proposal?"  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
*~*  
  
"No."  
  
Yugi was stunned. He was also pretty embarrassed and disappointed, along with being sad. Aishana could sense his disappointment, but told him that she hadn't finished explaining.  
  
"I want to get to know you better as a friend before that, okay, Yugi? If you want to know if I'm interested in you in that way at all, then yes, but I'm not ready to go out yet."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"Don't mention it. Just go to bed and be all right, okay, Yugi? Don't feel bad about this. It's not you. I just don't think that I'm ready for it. Good night. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Yugi then went to his sleeping bag. He didn't really feel sad about the whole thing. He was actually happy, happy to know that he actually stood a chance and it just might work out in the end.  
  
*to be continued...*  
  
Kristy Selean: Yep... It was pretty long... Hey, I did take a long time after all, but, I hope this was worth it... Okay, please tell me what you think, and I still didn't have any pairings yet. I will accept B/YB and Y/Y if that's what you want. Please, let me know!! Oh yeah, and I've decided on Joey + Mai as one of them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kristy Selean: Okay, first I want to say to Bakura LOVER, I'm sorry if I said raider. I thought robber, raider, same thing, so I wrote it. If it upset you, I'm sorry. Please accept my apologies. As for the requests of truth or dare again, I may or may not do it depending on the story line so please don't be mad at me if I don't do that again. If you really want me to do another one, I'll try to include it in the epilogue or just make a story completely separate from this and take requests for it. Oh yeah, if I do that, it won't be posted on ff.net simply because I want to follow their policies. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
You Stay Out of This! Chapter 5  
  
Yami was having a dream again, but this time, it was different. He could hear them. The voices were so clear and the pictures were so vivid. The scents of rubble, sweat, and blood flooded his senses as he saw what was going on. The flame-lit walls bounced back a shadow of someone who was running. He could clearly see someone panting with tri-colored hair running and beside him was a young girl. Yami instantly recongnized his younger self but pondered at who the girl could be. Her chains on her wrists represented that she was a servant if not a slave. However, her clothes marked that she was of a higher position than an ordinary slave. Yami watched them running until they came to a panel near a wall. A secret entrance opened up from a wall nearby.  
  
"Go! Young Pharoah, we don't have much time before the Queen sends for you!" the girl whispered frantically.  
  
"I don't understand why I should be afraid of the Queen."  
  
"The Queen... has her ways of... dealing with people. They are invited to her bed and are then executed the next morning at dawn. Oh, please, Yami! Go before it's too late!"  
  
"I'm coming back for you."  
  
The servant girl quickly shoved him through the entrance in a desperate attempt to get him going. Yami saw himself almost trip but turn around and grab the wrist of the servant girl. She turned to him with fear clearly marked on her face.  
  
"Why don't you go with me?"  
  
"The Queen will know that if I am gone, you are not present. Please, Yami! I hear them coming!"  
  
With this, Yami saw his younger self cup her hands quickly before running toward his freedom. The servant girl looked back at his fleeing appearance before quickly closing up the panel. Yami followed her as she tried to calmly walk back to her headquarters. She had barely made it back to her room when there was a knock on the door. The servant girl widened her eyes when she realized that the guards must have been there.  
  
"One moment."  
  
The servant girl quickly scribbled down a letter of some sort. Then she took an artifact that Yami had never seen before. It was a golden crystal ball that held the eye of horus on it. The servant girl finished writing the letter, buried it under a loose floorboard, and found a knife in a nearby cupboard. She quickly cut off some of her hair and, reciting a spell, put it into the crystal ball. By then, the guards had already knocked down the door. The servant girl whirled around only to be speared, right through the heart. Yami turned away from the grotesque picture and looked outside only to see his younger self returning with an army. Yami trembled. His younger self had failed to rescue this girl who now lay dead on the floor.  
  
*~*  
  
Yami woke up again. This time, it was a lot harder to open his eyes. Yami realized that he was sweating and headed over to the bathroom to wash himself. Yami looked into the mirror to notice that there were wet drops that had managed to streak down the sides of his face from his eyes. Tears. Yami had cried in his own dream.  
  
'Did she mean that much to me? Wasn't she just a servant girl? Why did I cry? I know this has to do with my past, but what was the point of it exactly?'  
  
Yami shook his head. It was better to forget about it instead of having to have his thoughts haunt him. After washing up, Yami absent-mindedly headed over to Yugi's room. Yami opened the door and stepped in, hoping to talk to Yugi. Yami blinked in the doorway, finding Mai asleep in Yugi's bed. Before he could try to process the information, the door that connected Yugi's room to a bathroom opened. (I don't know if Yugi really has a bathroom connected to his room, but for this story's purpose, let's just say he does. ^^) Yami saw a very familiar face walk out in a bathrobe, shaking out her hair. Aishana stared at him puzzled while Yami just turned away.  
  
"Ehm.... Sorry. Wrong room."  
  
Yami walked out of the room and closed the door. He noticed his face was a little hotter than before, and he knew exactly the reason why. Forbidden love was such a bittersweet story. Aishana in Yugi's room finally sent the message back to his brain: the sleepover. The boys were still asleep downstairs. Yami didn't want to wake Yugi up, but this dream had to be told to him. What if that crystal ball was another millennium item? And who had it? Yugi had to know. By the time Yami reached the floor, he noticed that Yugi's sleeping bag was empty. Yami then headed over to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, aibou(partner, companion)."  
  
Yugi looked up at him. His eyes were red and puffy. Yami noticed that he held a cup of ice and a liquid. He prayed that Yugi wasn't trying something stupid only to find out that it was water. Yami sighed in relief as Yugi peered up at him. For once, the bouncy little version of himself wasn't... er, bouncy.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugi hesitantly told him of the events that happened the night before. Yami listened intentively, even though he knew that he had spied on them and had seen it all. After Yugi spilled out the entire story, a few more tears slipped out of his eyes.  
  
"I know I should be happy I have a chance, but I guess I was disappointed."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"But Yami, that's not all of it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Surely, Yami had heard incorrectly. There was more to the conversation? Yami knew he was the last one to leave, so it was highly unlikely that there was more that was discussed. Still, Yami's curiousity got the best of him.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
Yami instantly recognized the dream that Yugi was telling him about. It was the exact same one that he had had the night before. The same nightmare that had been plaguing his mind for who knows how long.  
  
"I just... When I saw her die, I don't know why, but it hurt so much. I couldn't bear it. She just looked so much like Aishana..."  
  
Yami's eyes widened as his senses snapped to reality. Of course! Why didn't he recognize it? The servant girl's resemblance to Aishana was clearly present. The only difference was that the servant girl looked a little more Egyptian than Aishana did.  
  
"Then that explains where the eighth millennium item is."  
  
"Yami? An eighth millennium item?"  
  
"Yugi, go help Aishana pack. I believe she should be done changing by now."  
  
Yugi's eyebrows shot up as a picture had filled his mind. Yami sighed and explained that he went into Yugi's room and found Mai and Aishana instead before remembering the sleep over. Yugi nodded and headed upstairs to help Aishana pack and, hopefully, wake up Mai, without getting killed, that is.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mai? Mai, please, wake up!"  
  
"No... beauty... sleep..."  
  
"Mai?"  
  
Aishana lifted her hands up in surrender. Trying to wake up Mai was like teaching a crocodile to be polite. In other words, pretty hard. Luckily, Yugi came to the rescue and helped wake up Mai. They resorted to threatening to throwing her make-up out the window for her to crawl out of bed and take a shower. Aishana continued packing while Yugi helped her heistantly.  
  
'If what Yami said was true, then something's not going to be right about Aishana.'  
  
Nothing seemed unusual as they packed, but when Aishana reached for a circular bundle, hiding was not an option. The cloth unraveled itself to reveal a clear gold crystal ball that had the eye of horus on it. There was definitely no denying it now. Aishana was the culprit and she was caught red-handed.  
  
"Aishana..."  
  
Aishana sighed. It was time that they had found it. Now all she had to do was explain, and it wouldn't be long before her mission would finally be complete. Aishana watched the floor as Yugi picked up the circular object and examined it.  
  
"It was an heirloom. I've had it ever since I was born."  
  
"Aishana, is it a..."  
  
"Millennium item?" Aishana finished for Yugi who reluctantly nodded his head. A small smirk creeped up her face as she answered.  
  
"No. It gives me dreams concerning the Egyptian past and the future with the millennium items, but it's not one of them."  
  
"Then what is it's purpose, might I ask?"  
  
The two whirled around to find Yami in the doorway, waiting for his answer. The water was still running in the shower while Mai "sang" to an unrecognizable tune. Perhaps we should actually call this screeching. With that discomfort in the background, Aishana motioned to Yugi and Yami to Yami's room. Yami closed the door while the three of them sat down on Yami's bed.  
  
"Yugi, have you been having dreams lately?"  
  
"Yeah. They're really complicated and weird."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Yugi explained the vision of the servant girl and the escape of the young pharoah. As soon as he finished his story, Yugi's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Aishana looked at him, puzzled while Yami just turned away.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that... she looked so much like you, and I couldn't help but feel sad."  
  
Yugi winced back the tears. He couldn't cry now. Not with both Yami and Aishana watching him. Besides, what would they think of him then? Yami had already seen how he could be, but he had never cried twice over the same thing. How would they respond? After slight hesitation, Yugi realized a firm, friendly grasp on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to turn to his comforter.  
  
"Thank you, Yugi. I'm honored that you care about me that way."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
*~*  
  
After a quick breakfast, everyone parted their ways except for Aishana who stayed with Yugi and Yami. They had much to discuss concerning that golden crystal ball that was emblazened with the eye of horus. After gathering around a few chairs and a table, the three of them continued their discussion.  
  
"So what does this one do?"  
  
"Like I said earlier, it lets me see visions of the Egyptian past and the future of the millennium items."  
  
"Aishana, do you remember your past?"  
  
"Only slightly, Yugi. Only slightly."  
  
"Could you do a reading on someone else's past?"  
  
"I just might. Who's past should I read?"  
  
"Could you read Yami's?"  
  
Aishana pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards and asked Yami to pull out his own. Aishana shuffled them and cut them into three piles each. When there were two rows of three piles facing each other, Aishana told Yami to relax his mind and try to reach out to his past. Yami closed his eyes in concentration and let his mind drift back to the dream. Three cards from Yami's deck flipped over on the table on their own. Yugi's eyes widened with amazement as Aishana's deck did the same. The eye of horus began to glow on the puzzle and the crystal ball.  
  
"Yami, close your eyes and keep thinking of your past, your memories, your destiny."  
  
With that, Aishana was zapped into Yami's mind just as Shadi did to Yugi. Wandering around in the puzzles that were in his mind were hard, but Aishana held up her perseverance. After almost falling in the loose floor just as Shadi did, Aishana resolved to call out to Yami instead.  
  
"Yami, lead me. You have to help me find your past."  
  
Yami's image reappeared in front of Aishana, only this time, not even the dark corridors could hide the sincere look on his face. A deep frown with a mixture of sadness and curiosity was etched across the face of the pharoah who closed his eyes in surrender. Aishana knew that he wouldn't be playing his mind games anymore.  
  
"All right. I'll help, but, I can only do so much."  
  
Yami's image lifted a hand which let the room melt into a room that had two doors. One was the entrance to his mind, and the other was the way out. The door to the left had a bold, golden sun on it and the other had a mysterious, silvery moon. It was going to be a hard pick.  
  
"But, Yami-"  
  
"I can only do so much."  
  
With that, he faded away, leaving Aishana to choose. Aishana looked at the golden object in her hands, the ornament that had guided her into Yami's mind, the golden ball. The ball floated away from her hands as Aishana closed her eyes in concentration. The ball would have to choose for her. The ball swayed one way and other, to one door and the other, back and forth continuously, making Aishana lose her patience.  
  
"Come on! Which one?"  
  
The golden ball still went back and forth as if it couldn't decide either. Suddenly, a loud cackling filled the room of Yami's mind. It was him - the younger pharoah.  
  
"You can't find me! I will never let you! My secrets are only for Yugi and me!"  
  
With that, Aishana's concentration broke, making the golden ball fall back into her arms just as the room of Yami's mind darkened and was filled with a bleak air. A putrid smell filled the air as black smoke came up from behind Aishana, making her choke and cough. The next thing that Aishana could remember was having some sort of force yank her out of Yami's mind.  
  
"Aishana, what happened?"  
  
Aishana and Yami's eyes fluttered open to find their present state. Yugi was watching them, worry sketched all over his face. Yami sighed. He knew Aishana couldn't get to it even though she was so close. Aishana started to cough again because the effects were so current.  
  
"I'm sorry." Aishana managed to say between coughs. "Something's not right in there."  
  
"It's okay. It's not like anyone else was able to do it other than Yugi. Well, maybe next time I'll have better luck."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe next time I could be more prepared and think about it. I'd better go. It's about time I head back."  
  
Yugi and Yami escorted their friend to the door and waved goodbye before sitting back down again. Yami had a dark look on his face, the one that made Yugi know that he was in deep concentration.  
  
'He never acted like this since that time that he saw the tablet with him and Kaiba dueling. I wonder what's going on?'  
  
Yugi's thoughts were interrupted when Yami asked him a question.  
  
"Yugi, why did you have Aishana read my thoughts?"  
  
"I just thought she could get across the barrier that blocked you from the past that I couldn't get to. Then we would know what we're dealing with and how to deal with it."  
  
"What if it's something bad, just like last time? I don't want to go through that again."  
  
Yami let his head fall into his hands while Yugi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was just too stressful to handle at the moment. Another item of some sort that's not a millennium item, a girl who looked a lot like Aishana in the past of his dreams, and another chance that he may have had to duel Yugi for the control of the world - it was just too much.  
  
"Yami, we wouldn't let that happen. Even if it did, I have full confidence that everything's going to be all right so don't let down your hopes either."  
  
Yami didn't reply.  
  
*~*  
  
Yugi's watch beeped. It was twelve in the afternoon as he and Yami were walking down the street. After the escapade of trying to regain the memories, the two of them went grocery shopping to refill the refridgerator from the sleepover and to get their minds off of what was happening.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"Well, a little."  
  
Yami fell silent again. Yugi sighed as he walked with is counterpart. Somehow, they were going to have to find a way to figure out this whole deal an soon. Just as they passed by a building, a dark purple light whizzed behind them. Yami felt something snap and whirled around, making Yugi stop and search as well.  
  
"W-what is it, Yami?"  
  
Yami searched again, his eyes scrutinizing every point of his surroundings. Luckily, the street didn't have any pedestrians around except for the two of them. After scanning the area with cars still passing them by on the street, Yami gave up his search.  
  
"What was it, Yami?"  
  
"I don't know. I was sure that I felt...never mind. It's nothing. Let's go."  
  
Yugi gave a puzzled stare at Yami before nodding and continuing their walk home. Yami's face fell into a serious gloom as he pondered over what it was that happened.  
  
'I don't want to worry Yugi, but I felt something or someone. Whatever it was, I know my senses snapped. What was it anyway?'  
  
The two counterpart bodies didn't realize their purple persuer. Behind the warehouse that they had just passed, a tall figure stood watching them, his turquoise eyes, gleaming: the Dark Magician.  
  
*to be continued...*  
  
Kristy Selean: Yay! And the plot thickens... *insert evil laugh here* ^- ^ As for the two doors, you'll find out. Yes, Yami's past, er, the past that I gave him, will be told sooner or later. Sadly, this story doesn't have that many chapters to go before it's gone. At max, this story will be 15 chapters, but no more than that, and I definitely expect fewer. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing *hint hint* my first Yugioh fic! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kristy Selean: Okay, I have to explain it a little bit. The first scene is just a flashback for the audience only. In other words, the characters don't know about it. The next scene and on is actually occurring to the characters. Okay, that's all.

You Stay Out of This!

Chapter 6

Darkness. Pitch black with the uncomfortable smell of sulfur lingering in the air. Soot all over the floor. A major struggle took place in the darkness. Ashes were everywhere. Even the golden doors that led to the next room seemed tainted with the darkness the soot held.

"Ariah."

The whispered word sent a chill down her spine. It was like standing out in the winter snow with summer clothes on - freezing. She stepped forward to meet his fate. She feared what was to become of him. Was it because of love? She had to admit that it seemed like it even if she wished it wasn't.

"Ariah!"

This time, it was more boisterous like lightning and thunder, the call of a slave. The queen wished to see her. She clutched at her heart in fear. By the looks of it, her worst fear may have come true. The verdict of the capture prince had been decided. Slowly, she stepped across the sooted floor, careful to step only on the black covered mat that was camouflaged from view. The sooted doors opened to reveal a beautiful room of delicate plants, moonlight, and serenity, but this room was very deceiving. This tranquility only hid the queen's true self.

"I am here, my queen."

Lavish with papyrus stems and various types of plants were the furnishings in the room. The softest cloth in all of Egypt adorned the queen's bed. White, gleaming clothes held on the queen who wore the infamous Egyptian headdress of gold and bracelets on her wrists. The queen stood up in a graceful and dignified yet lazy, cat-like manner.

"Set out as usual. Tonight will be his last night of comfort. My servants shall set up the ritual. You may enjoy his company first."

Ariah bowed lowly in hopes of hiding her face. Tears threatened to streak down, but she held them back and regained herself before lifting up her head. Ariah stepped back a few steps before turning around and setting out for what she had to do. Before long, she was standing in the doorway of his room. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

"Yami?" she called.

The door immediately swung open as Yami invited her in. Ariah closed the door behind her. She had to tell him soon no matter what it took.

"Yami, you're time is...almost over."

Yami stepped over to pull the curtains over to keep his privacy. He peered out of the window for a brief moment before closing them.

"What is to happen to me?"

Ariah couldn't take it anymore. Tears flooded her eyes and threatened to fall, but she stood firm and wouldn't let them. Yami immediately started approaching her when she held up her hands to tell him to stand his distance.

"You are to spend tomorrow night in the queen's bed."

Yami winced at the thought. It completely sickened him. What was wrong with that old hag that captured him? It was just...disgusting.

"After that, you are to be beheaded the following dawn."

Yami gazed at Ariah's eyes. Those sapphire pools that contrasted with her ebony hair and slightly tanned skinned drew him into a trance. Ariah stared back at Yami. Was he not afraid that he was going to die? How did he feel about this? Why didn't he react? Yami steadily walked toward her. Ariah gasped and took a step back.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Concern washed over his eyes, the tools that kept on peering into her soul. Ariah shook her head negative. One hand over her heart, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Yami, I..."

Silence reigned over the room as she pondered over the words that wanted to roll off her tongue. What was she suppose to say to someone who was going to die? I'll miss you?! Before she knew it, tears streaked down her eyes.

"I...I'm afraid of losing you..."

She paused there. There was nothing more to add. Yami got off the bed and walked closer to her. Ariah held her breath as he approached and kept her eyes shut. The eyes are the windows to the soul. She was afraid that he'd see through her. Then again, didn't she just admit how she felt? Yami came near...

"And why would you be afraid of losing me? I'm only another captive supervised by a servant girl. Why would you care?"

"Please, Yami, don't tease me."

Clear, crystalline drops fell from her face to the floor. Ariah winced. This was not supposed to happen. What was going on here? Ariah bit her lip to keep from crying out in frustration. The worst was yet to come. It wasn't over yet.

"Ariah..."

Like a deer facing the headlights of a car, Ariah stared. That was it. She was caught. Stunned for a few moments, she stared back at Yami until she quickly turned away. She would have to tell him.

"That's...not the end of it."

Yami's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline.

"Until you meet the queen tomorrow night..." Ariah swallowed the bile that rose up in her throat.

"...I'm yours," Ariah whispered.

It wasn't that she didn't like Yami. (Quite the contrary.) Still, it shouldn't have been that way. A night together, then it's the queen's turn, and the dawn after, he'd be dead. Ariah was too busy thinking about what would happen to Yami that she didn't notice him fall on his knees, gaping up at her. He could do as he pleased with her? Hold her, hug her, and tell her that he loved her? Anything? It seemed unfair to her. How many times did she have to suffer through that? Yami became engrossed with his own thoughts that minutes flew by before they realized what happened - their precious time was running out.

"How long do I have?"

"Until sundown of tomorrow."

Yami paused for a moment while Ariah kept quiet. After a few moments more of silence, Yami took a step toward Ariah and sighed.

"Ariah, I have something to confess to you."

Ariah scrutinized the young prince. What was he saying?

"I...I think I'm in love with you."

Ariah's eyes widened. This was going to be a long night...

Aishana woke up, startled by what she saw: her own death in the past or her ancestor's death, whichever it was. She could have sworn she felt the pain of the blade in her heart and screamed at the agony along with her dream figure. Throat parched and headache worsening, Aishana got up out of bed. She wasn't going to get much sleep this night.

The Motou residence was slowly awaking with a melancholy drift. Sugoroku had already left the house for work, and Yugi and Yami both saw the same dream that Aishana just happened to see. Needless to say, they were stunned, confused, and saddened.

"Yami, did you..."

"See the dream? Yeah."

Yami sighed. It was a heart-wrenching scene. He didn't even really know that girl Aishana, but whether it was her or another girl that looked exactly like her, it was really sad to see it. Yugi sighed soon after.

"Let's go out for a walk or something. We need to shake this out of our minds," Yugi explained before taking the keys and walking out of the house. Yami followed behind him and locked the door. Today was Saturday, but it truly was a strange atmosphere around town. The arcade center was empty, shops had barely anyone there - it was almost like a ghost town. Two shadows followed them, but the two halves didn't notice their presence.

'Should we do anything?'

'No, we just need to keep an eye on them.'

The two figures used their telepathy to speak to each other and then turned at a different corner from the duo. Yami and Yugi continued walking, unaware of what just happened while the owners of the two shadows watched them from a building not too far off. Egyptians.

With not much success, the two counterparts headed home and flipped on the TV. Maybe the news would give them something else to think about.

[...and downtown, there is a serious problem going on. Somehow buildings are all being knocked over and random fires are starting around the place. It's almost as if there is an invisible Godzilla around...]

Yugi and Yami stared. Buildings came crashing down and fires were definitely starting, but they weren't just random incidents.

"Yami, look! Isn't that-?"

"Doma, the angel of silence? What is it doing here?"

Red eyes gleamed as green and brownish colored armor flashed with the lightning that struck down the buildings. There stood Doma, the angel of silence on top of another building, destroying everything in sight. Kuribos bounced around everywhere, jumping on top of people, playing in the rubble, and throwing the debris around.

One glance told the whole story. Yugi and Yami jumped up out of their seats and headed back into town. Just as they saw in the news, Doma the angel of silence was playing Fourth of July with lightning bolts on top of buildings, and Kuribos were chucking rocks at all those who passed by. Yugi's eyes widened as Yami shook his head at the sight. They were going to destroy Domino City!

Yugi backed up in shock only to bump into someone who was standing behind him. A grocery bag was barely caught in midair.

"Whoa!"

Yugi recognized the voice immediately. What exactly was she doing here at this time of day?

"Tea?"

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Tea, can't you see them? The Kuribos?"

Tea stared at Yugi, confusion, filling up in her eyes. Joey and Tristan weren't far off from them, but they acted as though they couldn't see them either. Yugi shook his head and walked off with Yami.

"Never mind."

Tea shrugged and walked in the opposite direction. Yugi and Yami continued walking home. Things were just getting stranger and stranger in their town. Would bringing some duel cards scare the monsters away? Yugi thought about it long and hard until he decided that maybe that was the best thing.

"Yami, we need to get our decks. Maybe we can do something with the cards."

Yami nodded and followed. Yugi did have a point there. Who knew what power the cards might hold. It just might help with this scenario. Yugi started sprinting when Yami's eyes widened.

"Yugi, look out for-"

Pow!

Yami cringed at the sight. Yugi just collided into someone.

"Ow. Talk about a curse or something." Yugi groaned as he got up.

"Uhn. What curse?"

Yugi sprang back a few feet when he realized who it was: Aishana. Yami smirked at Yugi's blushing face.

"Tell me about it, aibou. You've been running into practically every pretty girl we knew today."

Yugi glared daggers at Yami and swore vengeance under his breath. Aishana got up, unaware of the last comment that Yami made. By the clothes she was wearing, the two assumed that she was out on a jog.

"Well, what are you two doing here?"

"Just checking up on things around town. Have you heard the news today?" inquired Yami.

"Yeah. I just saw it before I started running out. Strange huh? I never thought Domino City would be inhabited by ghosts."

Yugi's eyes widened as Yami's scrutinized her.

"You mean you can't see what's causing the damage?" Yugi questioned.

Aishana shook her head. A few moments more and the two disappeared around the corner in hopes of finding the solution to the problem. Aishana continued to walk off until two shadows encountered her own, the shadows of the same two Egyptians earlier. Aishana calmly turned around to meet her visitors.

"Anything else?"

Aishana grinned at the two.

"Nothing really to add to it. Oh, but make sure the Kuribos don't hurt anyone and Doma keeps it down. Our prince seemed very disturbed by the scene."

"Yes, ma'am."

The two scampered off leaving Aishana to finish her jog.

'Soon, the time will come. Until then, hold on, our dear Prince. We're coming back to get you.'

to be continued...

Kristy Selean: Yeah! Okay, I finally got this thing done!!!!! After weeks and weeks of torment, it is finally finished!! insert evil laughter that is different from the last one here Yay! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, I'LL MAKE YOU ENJOY IT!!! Just kidding. Yeah, the plot's getting really complicated as we go along, but as soon as Yami's past (the one I gave him) is revealed, everything will be made clear. Well, till the next chapter, ja ne!


End file.
